


Première Scène

by Nour2



Series: Drarry (BDSM Slash) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Dom!Harry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, sub!Drago
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première scène de Drago. Désolée je suis nulle en résumés x)</p><p>Suite de "Une victoire de plus pour Griffondor" et "La prochaine fois". Peut se lire seul mais y'a quelques toutes, toutes petites allusions à "La prochaine fois" ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première Scène

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà, donc c'est du BDSM gentil puisque c'est la première scène de Drago mais le prochain sera un peu plus hard je pense. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

Harry finit sa lettre et l'ensorcela. Il voulait être sûr que Drago serait le seul à l'ouvrir. Il monta jusqu'à la volière et demanda à un oiseau de l'école de porter la lettre. Il avait demandé à Drago de le rejoindre le soir même dans la Salle sur Demande, à 21h. Il appela Hedwige qui l'ignora. Elle boudait depuis qu'il avait choisi un autre hibou pour sa lettre. 

Il était 20h45. Harry passa trois fois devant le tableau de Barnabas Le Follet d'un pas nerveux. Une porte en bois ouvragé apparut sur le mur d'en face. Harry entra dans la pièce sans hésitation. Parfait. Elle était exactement comme il la voulait. Rectangulaire, avec des murs en pierre et une cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait un canapé confortable. Au milieu trônait un immense lit deux places à baldaquin. Et surtout, surtout, toute la pièce était aux couleurs de Griffondor, rouge et doré. Il posa son sac au pied du canapé et en sortit une petite boite en bois sombre aux coins de cuir. Il la posa sur le bout du lit et va s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Je boirais bien un verre" pensa-t-il. À peine l'idée eut effleuré son esprit qu'une petite table de matérialisa, ainsi que deux verres et une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Il servit deux verres et attendit Drago, essayant de passer sa nervosité et se glissant dans son rôle de Dominant. Drago arriva deux minutes avant l'heure prévue. Il était toujours ponctuel. Quand il arriva, le Griffondor était déjà en mode Dominant. Harry attendit qu'il s'approche pour lui tendre son verre et l'incita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. Le jeune Malfoy s’exécuta sans un mot. Harry, sachant parfaitement que c'était sa première scène, avait décidé de le faire correctement. Tout était soigneusement prévu. Comme la couleur de la salle. C'était un test, pour savoir si Drago allait contester ses choix. Drago remuait son pied spasmodiquement en signe de nervosité. Harry était calme, les yeux perdus dans l'âtre où ronronnait le feu. Il était assez impressionnant en tant que Dominant et il le savait. Il prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes.  
— Tu te souviens de notre discussion ?  
C'était une question rhétorique, Drago hocha néanmoins la tête.  
— Donc à partir de maintenant, tu m'appelles "Monsieur", compris ?  
Drago hocha à nouveau la tête.  
— J'ai besoin de mots, Drago.  
— Oui, Monsieur.  
— Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu déshabilles entièrement.  
Drago s'exécuta en rougissant sous le regard de Harry. Une fois entièrement nu, il se tourna vers Harry.  
— Magnifique, souffla ce dernier.  
Drago releva la tête et une ombre de sourire flottait sur son visage. Hum, donc les compliments lui faisaient de l'effet. Bon à savoir, pensa Harry en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers le lit. Il s'arrêta devant, juste en face de la petite boite en bois.  
— À genoux. Mains croisées derrière la nuque. Voilà. Coudes écartées et tête droite. Regard sur le sol. Superbe. Harry illustrait ses ordres par de légères touches, Ceci est ta position d'attente. Souviens-t-en, continua-t-il en reculant d'un pas pour admirer le Serpentard.  
Le Griffondor alla farfouiller dans la boite tout en surveillant Drago du coin de l’œil. Il en sortit deux liens en cuir souple et un flacon de lubrifiant.  
— Drago ? Tes mots ? demanda Harry.  
— Automne et Hiver. Monsieur. Reprit-il précipitamment en voyant le regard de Harry.  
— As-tu un problème avec ce que j'ai sorti ?  
— Non, Monsieur.  
— Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de voir comment tu réagis aux stimulations et jusqu'où tu peux aller. Je vais aussi t'apprendre à retenir tes mots. Sache que l'usage d'un de tes mots n'a aucune conséquence.  
Il prit les poignets de Drago, qui opposa une légère résistance due à sa nervosité.  
— Laisse toi aller, fais-moi confiance, souffla Harry.  
Il attacha les poignets de Drago ensemble devant lui. Il le guida ensuite sur le lit et lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le dos et de mettre ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Harry abandonna ses chaussures sur le sol avant de grimper sur le lit pour attacher les mains de Drago à la tête de lit avec le lien restant.  
— Le nœud est lâche. Si tu tires dessus, il va se défaire. Tu n'as pas le droit de le défaire.  
Drago gémit sourdement. Harry était étonné de son self contrôle, c'était le premier gémissement qui passait ses lèvres depuis le début. Il darda un regard lubrique sur le corps nu, étendu devant lui. Rien que pour lui. S'il se fiait à ses premières impressions, Drago ferait un très bon soumis. Pour cette première scène, Harry avait réduit le nombre d’accessoires au minimum. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais il voulait vraiment que ça marche. Il voulait que ça plaise à Drago.

Il enleva son tee-shirt et le jeta sur le sol. Il se déplaça sur le lit pour se positionner entre les genoux du blond. Il s'avança ensuite au-dessus de Drago, faisant courir ses doigts le long des flancs de Drago et ignorant délibérément son érection. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son torse et lapa un téton, récoltant une exclamation de surprise de la part du Serpentard.  
— Quels sont tes mots Drago ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête.  
— Au-automne et Hiver.  
— _Monsieur _. Insista Harry d'une voix grondante.__  
— Automne et Hiver, Monsieur.  
— La prochaine fois que tu oublies "Monsieur", ce sera 5 pour t'aider à t'en souvenir. Compris ? l'alerta Harry d'un ton neutre, comme si ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.  
— Oui, Monsieur, répondit Drago d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
5 était le nombre de coups qu'il recevrait en punition. — Bien. Répondit le Griffondor avec un sourire.  
Il lapa une nouvelle fois le téton de Drago qui frissonna. Il prit son temps, traçant une ligne de petits baisers d'un téton à l'autre, faisant attendre le Serpentard, jouant avec sa frustration. Ses gémissements étaient de moins en moins contrôlés au fur et à mesure que Harry aspirait et mordillait ses tétons.  
— Je vais te faire jouir comme ça Drago.  
Drago grogna et sa queue eut un léger sursaut montrant à quel point il était excité. Harry continua à tourmenter sans relâche les tétons de Drago avec sa bouche et ses mains, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne soit plus qu'un amas frissonnant de désir pur. Il descendit pour embrasser l’intérieur des cuisses de Drago tout en continuant à stimuler ses tétons. Quand Harry sentit que Drago était près de l'orgasme, il vint l'embrasser.  
— Jouis, Drago. Jouis pour moi !  
Ce fut comme si le corps de Drago obéissait à l'injonction du Griffondor. Il fut secoué d'un immense frisson et jouit, dispersant son sperme sur leurs deux corps. Harry attrapa une serviette que la Salle avait fait apparaître et les nettoya sommairement. Quand la respiration de Drago se fut calmée, Harry l'embrassa gentiment.  
— Ça va ?  
Drago hocha la tête.  
— Prêt pour la suite ?  
— Y'a une suite ? demanda Drago surpris et peut-être un peu inquiet.  
— Tu peux utiliser tes mots quand tu veux, lui rappela Harry, légèrement inquiet.  
— Je sais, lui répondit calmement Drago.  
— Le nœud tient toujours ?  
— À peu près...  
Ils avaient discuté et Drago savait que Harry préférait ne pas le punir dès sa première séance mais il avait bien compris que s'il désobéissait, le Griffondor n'hésiterait pas.  
— Bien.

___Harry récupéra le flacon de lubrifiant et en étala sur ses doigts. Il taquina son entrée d'un doigt, Drago gémit, bougeant ses hanches pour plus. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Harry posa sa main sur l'abdomen du blond, l'empêchant de faire davantage de mouvement et retira son doigt en réprimande. Drago s'immobilisa et Harry le pénétra lentement, cette fois avec deux doigts, laissant aux muscles le temps de s'adapter à l'intrusion. Il entama de lents va-et-vient, touchant la prostate de Drago à chaque fois. Le Serpentard gémissait et se tortillait. Ne pas défaire le nœud était un des défis les plus ardus que Drago ait jamais eu à relever._  
— Si tu défais le nœud, tu seras puni. lui rappela Harry d'une voix grondante.  
Drago redoubla d'effort, souhaitant plus que tout de ne pas décevoir Harry. Ce dernier avait à présent trois doigts dans le petit cul bien ferme du blond. Drago, rendu hypersensible par son premier orgasme était près de la jouissance.  
— Tu peux jouir quand tu veux, lui murmura sensuellement Harry.  
Il ne fallut qu'une minute de stimulations supplémentaires pour que Drago jouisse avec un cri inarticulé et éjacule violemment, couvrant son abdomen. Harry vérifia que le nœud tenait encore. C'était le cas même si il n'était pas loin de se défaire complètement. Une vague de fierté le submergea, Drago dépassait toutes ses espérances. 

___Le Griffondor descendit du lit pour se déshabiller complètement, laissant à Drago le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis il grimpa à nouveau sur le lit, à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Drago. Il le pénétra sans préambule, enterrant lentement sa queue en Drago qui poussa un long gémissement._  
— Tire sur le lien et passe tes bras autour de mon cou, lui ordonna Harry en se penchant sur lui.  
Une fois que Drago se fut exécuté, Harry reprit la parole.  
— Quels sont tes mots Drago ?  
— Automne et Hiver, Monsieur, murmura Drago d'une voix inégale.  
— Tu veux les utiliser ?  
— Non, Monsieur.  
— Bon garçon, le complimenta Harry.  
Drago rosit de plaisir au compliment de Harry. Ce dernier commença des va-et-vient profonds et puissants et embrassa le blond, étouffant ses cris et gémissements. Harry avait été tellement excité par le blond qu'il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps avant de jouir. Drago en revanche, aurait probablement besoin d'un peu plus de stimulation. Il était quasiment assis sur les genoux de Harry, les mains toujours liées ensemble autour de son cou. Harry embrassa son cou et commença un suçon sur sa clavicule, ce qui fit gémir bruyamment le blond. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son suçon, il s'occupa à nouveau des tétons de Drago, toujours en gardant un rythme lent, frustrant. Les tétons de Drago étaient rougis et érigés, ultrasensibles. Au moindre effleurement, il poussait un gémissement absolument indécent. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, envahissant la bouche de Drago avec sa langue explorant les moindres recoins, chassant toute réserve de la part de Drago. D'une main, il soutenait Drago et de l'autre, il malaxait ses testicules, l'amenant de plus en plus près de l'orgasme. Ses poussées prenaient de la vitesse et il entreprit de branler Drago au même rythme que ses coups de boutoir. Aucun des deux ne tint longtemps à ce rythme et les mouvements de Harry devinrent erratiques. Il garda quand même suffisamment de sang-froid pour grogner dans un halètement à l'oreille de Drago :  
— Jouis.  
Drago cria et sa queue essaya, sans succès, d'éjaculer une troisième fois mais ne parvint qu'à produire quelques gouttes. Ses muscles se contractaient spasmodiquement autour de Harry qui jouit, s'enterrant au plus profond de Drago avant d'éjaculer.  
Ils restèrent enlacés le temps de reprendre leur respiration puis Harry se retira doucement de Drago. Il détacha ses poignets et s'allongea à côté de lui.  
— Comment tu te sens ?  
— Bien baisé, répondit Drago un sourire dans la voix.  
Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire essoufflé puis, prit Drago dans ses bras, rabattant la couette au-dessus leurs deux corps. 


End file.
